


Need You (Like A Heart Beat)

by dumdumbrendon



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brendon just needs hugs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9961859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumdumbrendon/pseuds/dumdumbrendon
Summary: Brendon's day has gone from bad to horrible to awful. Mommy Sarah and Daddy Spencer to the rescue!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains NON SEXUAL age play! Brendon's headspace is about four years old.

It all starts when Brendon wakes up and can't find his stuffed bear Koda anywhere. He's sure he went to sleep with him last night, knows that he'd been snuggling his face against the brown fur that had become matted and dirty. But now? Now Koda is no where in the bed or on the floor. Huffing and feeling his chest tighten slightly, the aged-down boy scrambles up and out of bed, black hair messily falling against his forehead. 

He looks for a few minutes but still can't find his beloved bear, so he pads to the kitchen when his stomach starts to growl. Sarah is typing up something on her laptop; a blog post most likely, and Spencer is making eggs. Brendon loves eggs, so he shimmies over and smiled at the man. 

"Daddy? Can I have some?" He asks with hope, eyes wide, wringing his hands. 

Spencer looks down and gives his boy a smile. 

"Of course Brendon. How about you go get dressed for the day and when you come back it'll be ready?" 

Brendon considers his request and then sighs. 

"But I wanted to stay in my pj's all day," He pouts, giving Spencer a sad look. The other man doesn't seemed phased in the slightest. Instead of Brendon giving in, the non chalance irks him and he growls under his breath, mumbling words as he goes to his bedroom. Once inside, he sits on his bed. 

It's not fair. It's not fair he can't wear his pajamas all day, and it's not fair he can't find Koda. It then strikes him that Mommy didn't even say good morning to him and he feels tears prickle behind his eyes. Today was stupid. Crawling back under his covers, Brendon lifts them up over his head and closes his eyes, hoping when he wakes up, things will be better. 

***********

Brendon's jarred awake two hours later when something loud hits the ground. His body tense, the musician stumbles out into the living room, frowning when he sees Spencer working on adjusting drum equipment. 

"Daddy.." 

"Not right now Brendon," Spencer's voice is low and agitated. Logically, Brendon knows he's probably annoyed that something won't work right, but currently all Brendon can do is feel like he's done something wrong. Swallowing thickly, he walks out of the living room to go find his Mommy. 

Sarah's in the middle of clasping on a necklace when Brendon slides into her bathroom. 

"You look real pretty mommy," Brendon says as he watches Sarah finish getting ready. 

"Thank you little bear," Sarah beams, ruffling Brendon's hair. The boy leans into the affectionate touch, but it's short lived because Sarah's suddenly rushing back into the bedroom.

"Where're you goin' Mommy?" He asks curiously, hoping he can tag along. Sarah looks up as she ties a belt around her waist.

"I'm going with Meagan to shop for a new bathing suit. She and Pete are going to Cancun next week," she explained, slipping on some flats. Brendon deflated, knowing he wouldn't get to go with her.

"Oh...okay..." he mumbled, but Sarah was already gone, yelling out a quick goodbye before shutting the front door.

Brendon stays in the same place for a moment, trying to figure out if he's upset Mommy and Daddy, but his stomach growls, pulling him out of his stupor. Deciding not to bother his Daddy again while he was working, the boy moves into the kitchen. He searches around a minute before deciding on popcorn and chocolate milk. Not the healthiest, but right now he's hungry and its the first thing to pop in his head.

He gets out the popcorn bag and tears it open, sticking it in the microwave. Brendon hits the popcorn button and then clicks start. While the microwave is heating up the kernels, the singer strides over to the fridge. He manages to pour the milk without really spilling it much, aside from the tiny bit that sloshes out. He pours a little more chocolate than he means to but he doesn't mind, the more chocolatey the better. Brendon gets invested into stirring the chocolate in, so invested that he doesn't realize the popcorns burned until the smell hits him. Eyebrows furrowing, he bites his lip and opens the door, grimacing as the odor becomes stronger.

He takes the bag, yelping a bit at how hot it is when it touches his skin, and in the process he steps back into the counter and knocks his milk over. The glass shatters and the milks goes everywhere.

"What's going on?!"

Brendon jerks his head up to come face to face with an annoyed Spencer.

"I-"

"God Brendon, I can't even leave you alone for five minutes..."

Brendon suddenly feels angry. He just wanted food. "I'm not bein' bad! I didn't mean to knock it over!"

The boys voice raises volume and Spencer's jaw tightens.

"Do not yell at me Brendon. I'm in the middle of something important and now I have to clean up your mess."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Brendon grabs the popcorn bag and throws it on the ground, running off to his bed. He manages to get under the covers before the tears start to fall. He just wanted the day to be over. He reaches for Koda but when he remembers he can't find him the tears fall faster and harder. He's not sure how long he's crying but he sees his door open through bleery eyes and then Penny Lane and Bogart and jumping up on the bed, licking his face. Brendon curls up close to them, letting his eyes droop in semi-comfort.  
******

"Bren? Hey....baby, wake up please?" Brendon hears his Mommy's voice and his eyes flutter open. His whole face aches from crying, his head hurts and his nose is stuffy. It all makes him want to cry again. Sarah looks worried and wraps her arms around the boy, pulling him close. 

"What's wrong little bear?" 

The simple question ricochets Brendon into more tears, pressing his face into Sarah's shoulder. Spencer steps into the bedroom and sits on the bed as he hears Brendon's sobs, rubs his back gently. 

"I-I'm sorry!" He wails as he looks up at Spencer. "I sorry Daddy! I didn't....I sorry about my mess!" 

Spencer's heart shatters and he pulls Brendon a little closer. 

"Shh baby, I'm not mad. I never was. I was just in a bad mood and took it out on my baby boy, and I shouldn't have..." 

Brendon merely hiccups and lets himself cry more. He shifts a little and that's when the whole day goes from awful to even more so, if possible. 

The boy feels that his pajama pants are soaked through and he lets out a huge wail. 

"What's wrong sweetie?" Sarah asks, suddenly feeling panicky. 

"I....I made a mess!" 

Spencer shakes his head and smoothes back Brendon's hair. 

"I promise it's okay baby, I cleaned it up." 

Brendon just wails louder, shaking his head. "No, I-I....I..." 

That's when Sarah feels the wetness off the sheet under her and instantly coos. 

"Baby it's okay. It's okay to have accidents, especially when you're upset and asleep. I promise...how does a bath sound?" 

Brendon sniffles as the tears start to slow. A bath does sound nice, especially if he can get Daddy to add some of the bubbles he likes. Nodding, he allows himself to be hoisted onto Spencer's hip, grimacing as the damp pants grind a little more into his legs. Spencer pays no mind to the dampness against his shirt and brings them into the bathroom while Sarah changes the sheets. He helps his baby boy strip down as the tub fills and soon Brendon's sinking into the warm water, letting out a shaky, exhausted sigh. 

"You've had a bad day huh?" 

Brendon nods as he watches his Daddy add the bubbles he likes, smiling a little. He didn't even have to ask. Yawning, he rubs his eyes and allows himself to enjoy the pink bubbles, scooping them up into his hands gently. Spencer works on washing Brendon off, being gentle as he works on his hair. Sarah comes in half way through to help, giving him butterfly kisses, earning giggles from Brendon. 

"I love you Mommy, I love you Daddy...I had a bad day, but...but tomorrow will be lots better." 

Sarah nods, kissing Brendon's forehead. "Tomorrow will be much better little love. We can go out for some ice cream, if you'd like." 

Both Brendon and Spencer light up at that idea.


End file.
